Que es lo que me atrajo a ti
by Ale-Kaze
Summary: .::HikaruxHaruhi::.AU. Hikaru esta triste pero si la mas simple coincidencia lo lleva hacia un encuentro inesperado y si eso trae consigo la mas planeadas de las conspiraciones
1. Coincidencias

Que diablos fue lo que ocurrió mi novia en los brazos de mi hermano ellos... No puede ser mi propio hermano, mi gemelo me traiciono con mi novia él con el que siempre confié estuve con él desde siempre no puede ser eso.

-Ey... eso dolió – escuche luego de sentir un golpe en el hombro – oye me escuchas, sabes no deberías andar por hay con esa cara, siendo que tienes un rostro tan lindo eso es un desperdicio

-¿lindo? – no entendía porque repetí eso como una grabadora, talvez allá sido por que había algo en su rostro... una linda sonrisa.

-Si un chico lindo como tú no deberías andar solo si no que con su novia – dijo aquella chica de pelo castaño corto mostraba nuevamente su linda sonrisa y un innegable carisma, su comentario no me agrado pero su sonrisa sí.

-Ya no tengo novia – conteste sin pensar. ¿Porque tenia que contarle esto? Si solo es una chica que recién conozco – pero la que no debería estar sola después de todo tú eres realmente hermosa y seguramente tu novio debe estarte buscando- me sonroje y hay iba otra vez, frase impensada

-Etto... la verdad es que no tengo – mientras que en sus mejillas se marcaba un leve sonrojo, realmente se veía linda en ese momento

Entonces quise salir de esta cadena de inconsecuencias y lancé un comentario que creí muy propio – Bien ¿entonces quieres ser mi novia? O ¿Acompañarme a tomar un helado?- dije intentando mostrar mi mejor faceta.

-Mmm... la invitación al helado, onegai – dijo me regalaba otra de sus sonrisas


	2. Conociendonos

-Mmm... Bien entonces vamos aquí cerca- dijo mientras señalaba un sitio que se encontraba a sus espaldas

-Eh

-Bueno vamos – dijo después tomo a aquella chica por los hombros arrastrándola hasta la heladería

-Eto... – aquella chica no entendía que es lo que ocurría, no sabia como había terminado en esa posición, pensaba que lo que le había dicho el joven de cabellos anaranjados solo era una broma, pero no hay se encontraba viendo como el mismo chico decidía que sabor quería de helado

-Oye, ¿de qué sabor quieres tu helado? – pregunto el joven

-Fresa – fue lo único que dijo porque todavía estaba en un letargo, sin comprender que es lo que pasaba

-Bien, entonces deme uno de Fresas y otro déjame ver... de melón – dijo el chico luego recibió los dos helados entregándole una a la chica que lo acompañaba que se encontraba según él en estado zombi – hey, toma

-Gracias, pero espera y te paso el dinero de mi parte – decía mientras recibía el helado

-No te preocupes, el dinero no es problema – aclaraba mientras mostraba su tarjeta de crédito

-Dinero – dijo

-Si – contesto mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro – ahora vamos al parque a comérnoslos


	3. Comenzando o Solo conociendonos

**Pues aquí vuelvo, si me pase de floja la verdad es que no tengo remedio este capitulo estaba listo hace mas de un mes, pero le di tiempo a otras cosas hasta que llegamos a esto a partir de este capitulo las cosas semi se empiezan a encaminar espero que le guste al menos a mi me gusto escribirlo**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Vamos, te dije que este parque estaba cerca – decía a una castaña bastante molesta_

_-Si pero el helado se derritió llevamos caminando mas de 20 minutos – Aquella chica realmente estaba molesta –"me dejo arrastrar por un desconocido, debe haber algo malo dentro de mí" – reflexionaba la joven mientras veía como el joven de pelos anaranjados se recostaba sobre una banqueta cerca de ellos_

_-Vamos si estás cansada, entonces no te quedes parada como si fueras una estatua – Gritaba el chico a la chica de ojos castaños y esta decidió acompañarlo hasta ver como podía decirle que sé tenia que ir –"Realmente es muy linda, y su cara de enojada le queda muy bonita, Tal vez deba divertirme un rato" – pensó _

_-Bien creo que mejor me voy a casa, mi papá debe estar pensando lo peor le dije que saldría solo por veinte minutos, pero con todo esto a pasado mas de media hora, así que mejor me voy y gracias por el helado – dijo parándose dispuesta a irse del lugar, pero cuando empezaba a caminar siente que la detienen de un brazo_

_-Por favor, no te vallas, la verdad es que me quedare solo, por que mi hermano me acaba de traicionar con mi novia, por favor solo media hora mas, si – decía mientras colocaba su mejor cara de niño bueno_

_-Esta bien pero tendré que llamar a mi papá para que no se preocupe – al decir esto al joven de ojos ámbar, coloco una sonrisa demoníaca, pero sin que su acompañante se diera cuenta _

_-Té presto mi celular así será más rápido – se adelanto prestándole su móvil_

_-No te preocupes, mira halla hay un teléfono, lo llamo y vuelvo contigo – y sin mas se alejo hacia donde esta el teléfono dejando a un chico de pelo anaranjados muy, pero muy confundido, esta chica salía de todos los cánones que él conocía y lo peor para su gusto eso le agradaba _

_-Listo, ahora tengo tiempo suficiente para acompañarte el resto del día vamos – decía jalando el brazo del Joven_

_Y como antes lo había hecho el joven, aquella chica lo jaló, sin entender él lo que pasaba, pero decidió seguir, además tenia una chica interesante de compañía, y esto le serviría para al menos olvidarse de lo ocurrido por una horas, y así pasaron la mayor parte de su tiempo hablando de cosas sin sentido, solo trivialidades nadie tocaba un tema comprometedor, de porque están en esa "cita", hasta que el chico de expresiones demoniacas decidió hablar enserio_

_-¿Porque aceptaste salir conmigo? – pregunto con un leve sonrojo de avergonzado _

_-Por que te veías triste y pensé que un chico lindo como tú no deberías andar vagando solo y con esa expresión – las mismas palabras de un comienzo ahora se les volvía a remarcar – y tú ¿Porque me elegiste a mí?, siendo que alguien como tú podrías haber hablado con otras chicas _

_-Eres distinta a las demás, y como no tienes novio pensé que podría terminar siendo el tuyo – dijo colocando una gran sonrisa, lo que causo que la castaña tuviera un sonrojo evidente_

_Y eso fue lo único que pudieron decir seriamente, luego volvieron a esas cosas triviales siguieron compartiendo fueron a tiendas comerciales, él le compro un vestido con el cual dijo que se vería muy linda y la pelo castaño le recibió entre feliz y molesta, fueron al cine, a comer pero como todo en la vida llego a su final eran las seis de la tarde y el debía volver a su casa, primero la acompaño hasta donde ella vivía y se despidió_

_-Bueno esto es el adiós, mucho gusto en conocerte... – y ahí se dio cuenta de que nunca le había preguntado su nombre – etto... Creo que nunca te pregunte tu nombre_

_-Fujioka, Haruhi Fujioka – dijo algo divertida por la cara que había puesto el joven –¿ y el tuyo?_

_-Hitachiin, Hikaru Hitachiin – Dijo el joven Hitachiin colocándose un poco serio – recuerda algo, mi propuesta sigue en pie, y cuando menos lo espere vendré a visitarte – y deposito un beso en la mejilla de la joven_

_-Adiós, Hikaru – se despidió colocándose la mano en su mejilla y viendo como el chico de ojos ámbar levantaba su mano en señal de despedida_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_-Hikaru, donde estuviste todo el día quiero explicarte lo que paso –Trataba explicar un chico igual a Hikaru pero se diferenciaba en el sentido de su pelo_

_-Hablaremos mañana Kaoru, recuerda que no me puedo enojar contigo, así que no te preocupes –dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa en su rostro_

_-Hi... ka... ru_

_ ----------------------------------------------------+--------------------------------------------_

** Pues que le pareció , tengo que pedir muchas disculpas por mi falta de ortografía y gramática la verdad es que eso no es lo mio, intente pedirle a alguien pero todos lo que conozco me respondieron "NO PUEDO" y otros no podían la verdad es que eso es casi un tema tabú jajaja, pero intente mejorar aunque sea un poco, lo juro  
**

**Bueno solo espero que comenten, critiquen, apoyen, no se lo que sea **

**Bye**


	4. Cambio de problemas y ahora eres tú

HOLA PUES AQUI LES SALUDO PARA DECIRLES UN PAR DE COSAS : GRACIAS A LA GENTE QUE COMENTA ES POCA PERO GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, SIGO TRATANDO DE MEJORAR MI ESCRITURA PERO JEJEJE, NO SOY MUY BUENA Y DOS ALGUIEN LE MOLESTA QUE AGREGE UN OC LA VERDAD ES QUE ES NECESARIO LO JURO, AHORA EL CAPITULO 4:

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ese fue uno de los días, que más feliz había sido Hikaru, sin las preocupaciones, solo andar por ahí, con una conversación trivial, eso era lo que más le agradaba al chico de ojos ámbar, pero en su mente seguía rondando la imagen de Haruhi, la joven que conoció por una coincidencia, tal vez él esta predestinado a conocerla, quizás la discusión con su novia solo fue el paso que tenia que dar para conocerla... pero ahora lo mejor era descansar mañana hablaría con su hermano sobre lo sucedido

_-Hikaru, levántate, Hikaru llegaras tarde – decía Kaoru pero no le escuchaba – Vamos Hikaru, le... vantate – y les quita las sabanas de encima _

_-Kaoru, que forma de despertarme es esa – dijo un enojado Hikaru – Además todavía es muy temprano_

_-Baka, ahora no estamos en casa por lo que es más difícil llegar a la universidad por lo que tenemos que irnos antes – Kaoru parecía ser el único consiente de que ahora estaban en otra casa – Vamos vístete, y nos vamos_

_-Pero no he desayunado – reclamaba el chico de pelo anaranjado_

_-Tomaremos algo en la Universidad – acto seguido salió de la habitación_

_Después de 5 minutos Hikaru estaba listo(wau que me diga como lo hace tan rápido jajaja) y habían tomado el metro que gracias a Dios estaba cerca de su casa_

_-Hikaru necesito hablarte sobre lo de ayer – Kaoru no sabia como reaccionaria su gemelo el siempre había sido algo impulsivo_

_-Ah eso, Kaoru ya te dije que no te preocuparas, eres mi hermano no puedo enojarme contigo – eso fue algo que no se esperaba, lo que esperaba era que se le lanzara, le gritara, pero esa reacción tan tranquila aquí había algo que no calzaba_

_-¿Pero que pasara con Yukina? – pregunto algo preocupado_

_-La llame anoche y le dije que habíamos terminado – Bueno era oficial aquí había algo que no calzaba_

_-Hikaru ¿Qué hiciste el día de ayer? –claro si algo había sucedido fue entre cuando salió de casa y cuando volvió_

_-Nada, solo una buena tarde, sabes Kaoru, conocí a una chica, es fuera de lo común – aja así que era eso, pero seguía sin entender su hermano nunca había salido con muchas chicas, claro tenia su sequito, pero nunca había hablado de una chica y menos de una recién conocida – se llama Fujioka, tengo planeado que se vuelva mi novia_

_Bueno esa chica realmente tenia que ser muy especial, dijo hablábamos de su hermano un chico que prefiere compartir con sus amigo y tener amigas pero... –"un momento dijo Fujioka, no estará hablando de esa Fujioka" – pensó Kaoru_

_-¿Hikaru, no te referirás a Haruhi Fujioka? – pregunto sintiendo de que si estaban hablando de la misma Fujioka_

_-Si, acaso la conoces Kaoru – dijo colocando una cara de pregunta_

_-jajá, hermano ella es "el ratón de biblioteca" Fujioka – a ahora recordaba que su hermano hablo una vez de ella, una chica que siempre andaba en la biblioteca, si es que no estaba en clase – valla que si es una chica muy diferente _

_-Hey no te burles, ella e mucho mejor que las demás chicas – ahora si había conseguido molestar a Hikaru, pero bueno si él de verdad quería algo serio con ella, no le quedaba mas que apoyarlo _

_Luego decidieron cambiar de tema, hablaron de como le estaba yendo a cada uno en su carrera, porque habían decidido elegir diferentes carreras, Hikaru impulsado por su padre estudio administración para en el futuro hacerse cargo de las empresas Hitachiin, mientras que Kaoru decidió estudiar leyes sin ninguna presión. Al llegar a la universidad a la entrada se encontraba Yukina esperando claramente a Hikaru_

_-Hikaru, tenemos que hablar – dijo la chica parándose frente al chico de cabello anaranjado _

_-Creí que había dejado todo claro, Yukina – respondió y siguió de largo_

_-No puedes hacerme esto no sabia que era Kaoru, pensé que eras tú, después de todo ustedes son iguales – esas palabras hirieron a los dos hermanos, desde su infancia siempre los confundieron por lo cual siempre los mencionaban a ambos cosa que no les gustaba, esa había sido una de las razones por la cual decidieron irse de casa – si no les vieran el pelo no podrían diferenciarlos_

_-¡Si hay alguien que podría diferenciarnos! – esas palabras sorprendieron de sobre manera a Kaoru – Hay una persona que no diferenciaría sin necesidad de ver nuestro pelo _

_-Hikaru... – _

_-Entonces hagamos lo siguiente si esa persona diferencia a Kaoru de ti, te dejare en paz, pero si no tú tendrás que volver conmigo – Kaoru pensó que Hikaru no aceptaría no-tenia que aceptar, además el no conocía a alguien que los diferenciara – Aceptas_

_-Claro – contesto seguro, quizás demasiado seguro _

_-¿Entonces dime quien es esa persona? – Pregunto Yukina _

_-Fujioka Haruhi – acaso su hermano estaba loco como depositaba tal confianza en alguien que conoció ayer en la tarde_

_-No sabia a que conocías a gente como ella – dijo la chica con una voz de altanera _

_--Hey, Hikaru, Kaoru vamos las clases van a empezar – decía un rubio que se acercaba con un grupo de otros chicos_

_-Sempai no se meta – dijo Hikaru lo que le dio algo de miedo al Rubio_

_-Oka-san, Hikaru se comporta como un rebelde – así el ojiazul se coloco detrás de un chico de lentes_

_-Entonces, hagámoslo ahora Hikaru, y acabemos para que sigamos siendo pareja – y la chica volvió a repetir ese tono altanero_

_-Esta bien – y comenzó a caminar hacia la biblioteca donde seguramente estaría Haruhi – lo vemos después Tamaki-Sempai vamos Kaoru – acto reflejo Kaoru se despidió de los demás y se fue junto a Hikaru _

_-¿Aquí paso algo, no? – Pregunto Tamaki a lo que los otros chicos movieron su cabeza en señal de afirmación_

_Y hay se encontraban frente a la biblioteca, le colocaron a Kaoru un gorro que le tapaba todo el pelo, y esperaron que Haruhi saliera, la cual no se hizo esperar y al cabo de 2 minutos salía con como cinco libros _

_-Hey Haruhi, gracias por acompañarme – y así empezaba Kaoru su teatro, si uno lo viera no los diferenciaría (Yo orgullosamente puedo decir que sí podría es que después de ver la serie como cinco veces le note la diferencia en sus tonos). Escondido detrás de un arbusto se encontraba un preocupado Hikaru, porque tal vez confió mucho en alguien que acababa de conocer_

_-¿Ah, te conozco? – pregunto Haruhi con una ingenuidad máxima – a tú debes ser el hermano de Hikaru, dile que no se preocupe que yo me divertí mucho – esas palabras fueron como si impulsaran aun más la decisión de Hikaru_

_-Bueno creo que esto termino no es cierto, Yukina – y así dejo a una furiosa chica mientras él salía y se dirigía junto con su hermano y Haruhi - Hey¿Haruhi como estas?_

_-O hola Hikaru, pues aquí conociendo a tu hermano y con hambre salí de casa sin comer nada – dijo colocando su mano en su estomago cosa que le causo gracia al Chico – hey no-te rías tu estarías igual si no hubieses desayunado_

_-No es eso es que pareces una niña pequeña – dijo el chico de ojos ámbar – Vamos te invito a desayunar, yo también salí de casa sin comer nada, por culpa de mi hermano – ese comentario molesto a Kaoru pero no dijo nada_

_-Acepto – contesto Haruhi con una sonrisa en el rostro_

_-Bien vamos no vemos Kaoru – y mientras se iban empezaron a conversar, mientras Kaoru veía como se alejaban y también Yukina los miro con un enojo bastante notorio._

_ O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

_ PUES QUE LES PARECIO PERDI EL RUMBO, SE COLOCA EN LA TRAMA, ALGUNA SUGERENCIA, SOLO APOYO, PUES COMENTEN _

_OTRA COSA LA VERDAD ES QUE PRONTO APARECERAN OTROS OC SI ALGUIEN ME AYUDA CON ESO LA VERDAD ES QUE CUANDO CREE AL PERSONAJE NO CREI QUE LO IBA A ODIAR TANTO... YA LO ENTENDERAN _

_BUENO SI ALGUIEN QUIERE AYUDARME EN ESO ENCANTADA RECIBO SUGERENCIAS Y AYUDA, SIGO INTENTANDO MEJOR LA ORTOGRAFIA _

_BYE _


End file.
